I love you, Sakura
by the-eighth-hokage
Summary: He finally gets all his courage bunched up to tell his true feelings for Sakura. To know who the pairing is, well… read and find out. Please read and review.


**

* * *

**

Aishiteru, Sakura-chan

**By**

**-the-eighth-hokage-**

_Summary: He finally gets all his courage bunched up to tell his true feelings for Sakura. To know who the pairing is, well… read and find out. Please read and review._

_'Thoughts'-_ are in italics.

"Dialogues" are like these.

**_"Lyrics"_** are written like these.

* * *

'_Why does she always doing this to me? Why do I have to have to keep on being hurt? 7 years of waiting is too much. Now that Sasuke broke up with her, I now have the perfect chance to say how much I love her. I don't care if I'm going to be hurt again, I just wish that one day, she will open her eyes and see the one who truly loves her… me, Naruto Uzumaki.'_

He sat down on the couch and turned on the television, something caught his eye, a movie. He watched the movie, and soon learned that the movie was about a guy who writes his feelings on paper and sends it to the girl he loves. Naruto got interested and decided to finish the movie. The girl finally accepts his love and they lived happily ever after.

"That's it! That's what I'm going to do," he smiled. He turned off the television and went to his desk. He hurriedly got some paper and a pen and started to write a letter.

Hours passed, he still doesn't have any idea on what to write, his trash can was already full of crumpled papers. He took a deep breath, emptied his mind, and thought of how much he loved Sakura and all the other things he wanted to get off his chest. An hour passed, he had written a letter which he put his heart and soul to.

It was now 11:30 PM, he decided to leave the letter somewhere in Sakura's room. He got his coat and went to Sakura's house, he was lucky that Sakura left her window open. He was approaching the window when he heard someone crying. _'Why would Sakura-chan be crying at this time of night? Is it because of that idiot, Sasuke?' _He heard some soft whispers coming from Sakura.

"Why? Why do I have to keep my feelings for him? I… I can't… I… love him too much."

'_Who the hell is this 'him'? Who ever he might be, he's lucky, he holds the heart of a beautiful kunoichi.'_

Sakura didn't say anything after that, she fell asleep with her pillows damp from her tears. Naruto cautiously entered Sakura's bedroom through the window, making sure that he didn't wake her up. He placed the letter on top of her bedside table, hoping that she'll be able to notice it. He kissed Sakura on the forehead, the forehead that she was ashamed of and the forehead that he liked. 'Don't be ashamed of your forehead, it is what it is. And it is what makes you who you are, my cherry blossom," he though as he walked back to his house. When he arrived he took a short shower and he laid on his bed.

'_Who could be that guy she said her heart belongs to? Thinking over and over about this is getting my head tired. Goodnight Sakura-chan, Aishiteru.'_ He soon fell asleep and dreamed of being hokage.

The bed-headed Sakura woke up to the bright ray of sunshine to her face and the sound of birds chirping happily. She noticed an envelope on top of her bedside table, she looked at it with curiosity. She opened the letter and read it.

* * *

**Dear Sakura, **

**I've been waiting for the right time to say this to you, and I think this is the right time to say this to you. I love you Sakura, you and no one else. It was 7 years, of waiting for you, I'm already sick of it, sick of seeing you love someone else who doesn't even love you.**

**Since the first time you saw Sasuke you were blinded, you weren't able to notice anything that I've done for you, all you thought about was 'Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke.'**

**I tried everything to get your attention, and what did you do, call me an idiot and punch me in the face. It may seem that it doesn't affect me much with the smile on my face, but deep inside, it kills me, slowly and painfully. Now do you feel guilt in that heart of yours? You know me, I'm not the kind of person who holds a grudge against people, so don't apologize. I've already forgiven you, 3 years ago.**

**Now to cut this letter short, I love you Sakura. You are the cherry blossom that I've loved since the first time that I saw you. I love you, and all I wish is for you to understand my feelings and at least give me a chance to own your heart.**

**Love lots,**

**Naruto**

**P.S. Is it already 9:30? Quick open the radio and tune-in to your preset 3, and listen well. :')**

* * *

She noticed the small smile at the end of the letter, this made her feelings balance. She looked at the clock and realized that it was already 9:29 AM. She quickly opened the radio and tuned it on the preset 3. She listened carefully.

Radio:

"Hey Tin, someone has a very special request."

"What is it?"

"Someone wants us to play Suffocate by J Holiday with this message going out to Ms. Sakura Haruno from Mr. Naruto Uzumaki.

I'm not supposed to love you, I'm not supposed to care, I'm not supposed to live my life wishing you were there. I'm not supposed to wonder where you are or what you do...I'm sorry I can't help myself, I'm in love with you. So I wish that you'll love me back. This song somehow tells how I feel right now."

The song started playing. Tears formed on the edges of her brilliant emerald eyes when he heard these words:

_**Cause I cant breathe when you talk to me,  
I cant breathe when your touching me  
I Suffocate when your away from me  
So much love you take from me  
I'm going out of my mind**_

She understood the lyrics, and understood how Naruto felt. She quickly grabbed the phone and called the radio station, she was soon put on air.

"Big D Jake we have a caller on air, hello?"

"Hello…good morning guys."

"Hey, why do you sound like you're crying? Sweetie what's your name?" Tin asked with a reassuring tone.

"It's Sakura, Sakura Haruno."

"Oh, did you hear the message Naruto sent?

"Yeah I did. All I want to say to him is, when you smiled you had my undivided attention. When you laughed you had my urge to laugh with you. When you cried you had my urge to hold you. When you said you loved me, you had my heart forever."

"Wow, that's strong,"

"This is like a good story here."

"Um… can I ask for something?"

"Yeah, anything. Requests are always welcomed here."

"Since I he sent me a song I want to send one back to him. Can you play Say it again by Marie Digby?"

"Sure, Tin has already found it."

"Got it here. Hey Sakura, you can intro the song if you want to,"

"This is Say it again by Marie Digby. Going out to Naruto, with my message of love, when you smiled you had my undivided attention. When you laughed you had my urge to laugh with you. When you cried you had my urge to hold you. When you said you loved me, you had my heart forever."

"Bye guys, I need to go to his place."

"Good luck! Best wishes to the couple."

She put down the phone and ran to Naruto's house. She didn't care if she looked bad in her pajamas, she just wanted to see him so baldy. She hurriedly knocked hard on Naruto's front door, hoping he would open it with a smile on his face. Naruto opened the door with his signature smile, she went in and closed the door. She pressed her lips firmly onto his, it didn't last long but for them it lasted a lifetime.

"Aishiteru, Naruto-kun." This made Naruto blush to his fullest. 'This is the first time she called me that, she always uses it on Sasuke. I didn't know she was going to accept it this fast.'

"Aishiteru, Sakura-chan," Naruto said as he hugged her tightly. 'I never felt so important in this world, until I knew she loved me.'

**  
**_**Say it again for me  
Cuz I love the way it feels when you are  
Tellin me that I'm  
The only one who blows your mind  
Say it again for me  
It's like the whole world stops to listen  
When you tell me you're in love  
Say It Again  
**_

"Sakura, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Who was the guy you were talking about last night?"

She gave out a faint giggle. "You, Naruto, for the last week I've been feeling awkward when I'm around you. It was just last night when I realized how much I love you."

_**The thing about you (about you)  
Is you know just how to get me  
You talk about us like there's no end in sight  
The thing about me is that I really wanna let you (wanna let you)  
Open that door (open that door)  
And walk into my life **_

"Why don't we call the people back at the radio station, you know, to thank them."

"Yeah," Sakura said as she reached for the phone and dialed the number.

Radio:

"We have some callers here."

"Hello, it's Sakura and Naruto here."

"Oh hi! How did it go?"

"Are you an official couple now?"

"Yeah…sort of," Naruto answered with an irregular tone.

"If your happy for them call the station and greet them, if you're currently in your car honk the horn when we say go ok?"

"5…4…3…2…1…go!"

* * *

In Neji's car

'What in the world? Why did they honk in unison? Something important must've happened. I'll honk my horn too.' Neji thought as he was driving in a highway, he also honked the car's horn.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, even though I want to. I do not own any of the songs mentioned here. And I do not own Tin and Big D Jake they belong to themselves. And the two quotes that they said was from a website that says the author was anonymous.**

**Author's Note:**

**There you go… my first one shot, what do you think? Like it? Put your comments for this story in the reviews. I want to know what it made you feel. Thank you for reading this.**

**And if anyone doesn't know what 'Aishiteru' means is roughly means 'I love you' or 'I am loving you' in Japanese," I''m not sure though.**

**My sasusaku friends are going to get mad at me for this... so i'll work on a sasusaku oneshot just for you.**

"_You've spent your whole life running and running, trying to catch up with something that has never been there for you. And all you've done is go farther and farther away from the precious love that's been waiting for you all the time."_

**Love Lots,**

**-the-eighth-hokage-**

* * *


End file.
